08 March 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-03-08 ; Comments *Peel plays a Russian track from Va Bank. *Peel plays a track from Rance Allen Group covering Delia Gartrell's See What You Done Done. *Peel plays some 70's soul/gospel records from Black Heat, Rance Allen Group and the Soul Stirrers. Sessions *Asher D & Daddy Freddy #1. Recorded: 1988-02-02. Broadcast: 10 February 1988 *Bob #1. Recorded: 1988-01-07. Broadcast: 18 January 1988 Tracklisting *Black Heat: No Time To Burn (LP - No Time To Burn) Atlantic *Bob: Brian Wilson's Bed (session) *Sheik Fawaz: Mohamed's House (Live At The Harem) (12") Pow Wow *Va Bank: Why? (LP - Va Bank) Amulet *Rumbles: Dictator (LP - Jump To Confusion) AFM @''' *Wedding Present: Don't Laugh (12" - Nobody's Twisting Your Arm) Reception '''@ *Asher D & Daddy Freddy: Run Come Follow Me (session) *Head Of David: I Am Roadkill (Rockatansky V. Schwarzanegger) (Live) (v/a 7" - Sounds - Waves 2) Sounds *Bob: Kirsty (session) *Overlord X: 14 Days In May (v/a LP - Street Sounds Hip Hop 20) Street Sounds *Entropics: I've Got A Headache & It's Raining (LP - Spagga!) PopLlama *Rance Allen Group: See What You Done Done (LP - Truth Is Where It's At) Gospel Truth :(JP: 'This is the King Of The Slums and The Pennine Spitter, so far my favourite title of the year') *King Of The Slums: The Pennine Spitter (12" - England's Finest Hopes) Play Hard *Black Uhuru: Fire City (LP - Positive) Real Authentic Sound *Fall: Oswald Defence Lawyer (LP - The Frenz Experiment) Beggars Banquet *Boom & The Legion Of Doom: Skate Thrash Grind (7") Depression *Bob: Trousercide (session) *Asher D & Daddy Freddy: Ragamuffin Hip Hop Medley (session) *Wire: Kidney Bingos (7") Mute *Da Forty Fiddlers: unknown (v/a LP - Shetland Fiddlers) Leader :(JP: 'Those are Da Forty Fiddlers and that's on Leader records from a few, quite a few years ago in fact, from the LP Shetland Fiddlers and a couple of things, I always wanted to go to Shetlands actually. I spoke to somebody up there last year going to a festival, well they said you can get up to Aberdeen and then you can fly from Aberdeen and I thought well some people can, but I can't and I'm not going to') *Mike Dunn: Magic Feet (12" - So Let It Be Houze!) Westbrook''' £''' *Default: Born With An Attitude (7" - Inspiration........) First Strike *Stella Chiweshe: Sarura Wako (LP - Ambuya?) Piranha *Bob: Esmeralda Brooklyn (session) *Christ On Parade: Stupid Questions (Not To Ask) (LP - A Mind Is A Terrible Thing) Mind Matter *Soul Stirrers: The Year King Uzziah Died (LP - Strength, Power And Love) Jewel *CUD: You Sexy Thing (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Asher D & Daddy Freddy: Ragamuffin Song (session) *Abs: Jackhammer (12" - Turbosphinct) Vinyl Solution *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-B9660XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *2) 1988-0x-xx peel Feb Mar 1988.mp3 *3) 1988-03-xx Peel Show LE005 ;Length *1) 1:57:44 *2) 1:33:48 (1:10:41-1:14:26) *3) 1:30:35 (47:37-53:58) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from SB638, SB643, SB644 and SB648 of Weatherman22's Tapes Peel Feb Mar 1988 *3) Created from LE005 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 Peel March 1988 Lee Tape 5 ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9660/1) *2) Mediafire *3) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Unknown